Thurgo/dialogue
During The Knight's Sword *What would you like to ask about? **Skillcape of Smithing ***'Player' (asking chathead): That's an unusual cape you're wearing, what is it? ***'Thurgo' (happy chathead): It's a Skillcape of Smithing. Shows that I am a master blacksmith, but of course that's only to be expected. I am an Imcando dwarf after all and everybody knows we're the best blacksmiths. **Something else. ***'Player' (asking chathead): Hello. Are you an Imcando dwarf? ***'Thurgo' (angry chathead): Maybe. Who wants to know? During The Knight's Sword while having a redberry pie in inventory *What would you like to ask about? **Skillcape of Smithing ***'Player' (asking chathead): That's an unusual cape you're wearing, what is it? ***'Thurgo' (happy chathead): It's a Skillcape of Smithing. Shows that I am a master blacksmith, but of course that's only to be expected. I am an Imcando dwarf after all and everybody knows we're the best blacksmiths. **Something else. *Choose an option: **Hello. Are you an Imcando dwarf? ***'Player' (asking chathead): Hello. Are you an Imcando dwarf? ***'Thurgo' (angry chathead): Maybe. Who wants to know? ****Select an option *****Would you like some redberry pie? ******'Player' (asking chathead): Would you like some redberry pie? ******You see Thurgo's eyes light up. ******'Thurgo' (happy chathead): I'd never say no to a redberry pie! They're GREAT stuff! ******You hand over the pie. Thurgo eats the pie. Thurgo pats his stomach. ******''You lose redberry pie from inventory'' ******'Thurgo' (happy chathead): By Guthix! THAT was a good pie! Anyone who makes pie like THAT has got to be alright! *****Can you make me a special sword? ******'Player' (asking chathead): Can you make me a special sword? ******'Thurgo' (angry chathead): No. I don't do that anymore. I'm getting old. **Would you like some redberry pie? ***'Player' (asking chathead): Would you like some redberry pie? ***You see Thurgo's eyes light up. ***'Thurgo' (happy chathead): I'd never say no to a redberry pie! They're GREAT stuff! ***You hand over the pie. Thurgo eats the pie. Thurgo pats his stomach. ***''You lose redberry pie from inventory'' ***'Thurgo' (happy chathead): By Guthix! THAT was a good pie! Anyone who makes pie like THAT has got to be alright! During The Knight's Sword after giving a redberry pie *What would you like to ask about? **Skillcape of Smithing ***'Player' (asking chathead): That's an unusual cape you're wearing, what is it? ***'Thurgo' (happy chathead): It's a Skillcape of Smithing. Shows that I am a master blacksmith, but of course that's only to be expected. I am an Imcando dwarf after all and everybody knows we're the best blacksmiths. **Something else. ***'Player' (asking chathead): Can you make me a special sword? ***'Thurgo' (neutral chathead): Well, after bringing me my favorite food I guess I should give it a go. What sort of sword is it? ***'Player' (neutral chathead): I need you to make a sword for one of Falador's knights. He had one which was passed down through five generations, but his squire lost it. So we need an identical one to replace it. ***'Thugo' (neutral chathead): A Knight's sword eh? Well I'd need to know exactly how it looked before I could make a new one. ***'Thurgo' (neutral chathead): All the Faladian knights used to have swords with unique designs according to their position. Could you bring me a picture or something? ***'Player' (neutral chathead): I'll go and ask his squire and see if I can find one.